Love Her
by SillySuperMan
Summary: A Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz Story


_**I own Nothing!!!**_

_**Kellan's POV**_

_**Flashback **_

_**I was the new guy when I walked in. I was playing Emmett Cullen**_

_**Katherine the Director came up to me and said "Kellan, good to see you" **_

"_**You too" not really, she scares me**_

"_**Well let's meet the cast" I nodded. We walked over to a group pf people. She introduced me to Kristen (Bella) Robert (Edward) Jackson (Jasper) Ashley (Alice) Taylor (Jacob) and a girl named Selena who is just there. Then there was the most beautiful girl ever, Nikki (Rosalie my wife) **_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**That is how I meet my beautiful girlfriend**_

"_**Are you okay" she asked looking up at me from the couch she was sitting after I walked in the house**_

_**All I could do was smile "Yeah" I said sitting next to her. She smiled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing" she said with a smile. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her lightly. "I love you" I muttered on her lips. She smiled "I know" I looked at her. She smiled "I love you too Kellan" "Good" she laughed "what do you want for dinner?" "anything you want babe" we've been living together for 2 years so now she's 23 and I am 26. Yes we are just dating. She screamed in the kitchen, I ran in "What is it?" I asked. "Kill it" she yelled. It was a spider; I walked up and squashed it. She looked down "Thank you" I smiled, I love it when she get embarrassed "Anytime" then we ate "I'm going over to Rob's okay?" "Sure" "Love you" "Love you too"**_

_**At Robert's**_

"_**Are you ever going to ask her?" asked Robert, I knew what he meant but I was going to play dumb**_

"_**Ask who what?"**_

"_**Funny, are you ever going to ask Nikki to be your wife?" asked Jackson. Truth was I was scared, what if she found out I'm not the best for her and then she doesn't love me, it would break my heart.**_

"_**I've thought about it but then I get to scared"**_

"_**About what?" asked Robert. So I explained to them about my fear. Kristen walked in. "hey guys"**_

_**We all said hey. She sat down "what are we talking about" So we told her. She smacked me in the back of my head.**_

"_**Ow!!! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.**_

"_**You're both scared!"**_

"_**What do you mean" asked Robert**_

"_**She's scared you don't really love her. And he's scared she could fall out of love" **_

"_**She thinks I don't love her?"**_

"_**Yes, I just got back from your house, o yeah Ashley said you better get your butt home"**_

"_**Okay" Jackson left**_

"_**I'm going to go" I left**_

_**At Home**_

_**When I walked in Nikki was reading a book on the couch.**_

"_**Hey" I said. She looked up**_

"_**Hey" I walked up stairs and started digging through my drawers.**_

"_**O comes on" Nikki walked in**_

"_**Need help?"**_

"_**No I'm fine"**_

"_**Okay" she walked out. I found it, a box with a ring in it. I walked down the stairs with it in my pocket. She was sitting on the couch reading again. I took the book out of her hands.**_

"_**Hey!" she yelled. I slid down on one knee**_

"_**Nicole Houston Reed, Will you marry me?" I asked. She smiled**_

"_**Yes" **_

_**Everything happened in a flash; the planning, the wedding, moving and the love we share.**_

_**I got home one night**_

"_**Kellan?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**We have to talk" great my worst fear, she wants a divorce**_

"_**Okay" I walked in the room**_

"_**You know how-" I cut her off**_

"_**Do you really want a divorce that bad?"**_

"_**What?" she asked**_

"_**You don't want a divorce?" I asked**_

"_**No" she said**_

"_**What I was going to say is you know how we wanted t to wait a little while to have kids?" I nodded.**_

"_**Well I'm pregnant" "really?" I asked. She smiled "Really" I picked her up and spun her.**_

_**The next 9 months were a blur all I could remember was the call.**_

"_**Hello?" I said**_

"_**Um is this Kellan Lutz"**_

"_**Uh yes, who is this" I asked**_

"_**Dr. Joseph, your wife is in labor" I rushed there the next couple hours sucked but in the end it all worked out we had a healthy baby girl.**_

"_**What are you going to name her?" asked the dr.**_

_**Nikki looked at me**_

"_**Savannah Lynn Lutz"**_


End file.
